


Dear Abby

by Hellfire (Fangrl)



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Gen, I was unsatisfied with the ending, I will probably end up continuing this, It's a letter, Letter, MAJOR spoilers for part two, Post Game, i might continue this, like I'm still crying, like it's basically a recap lmao, please don't read if you don't want spoilers, so technically all characters are only mentioned, this is not.... happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangrl/pseuds/Hellfire
Summary: A letter from Ellie to Abby, written post-ending/post-game.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Dear Abby

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE THERE ARE SO MANY SPOILERS,, LIKE MAJOR SPOILERS. If that's not an issue though, please enjoy!

Dear Abby, 

~~How are you?~~

~~I guess I should ask how~~

~~Fuck.~~

I hope this letter finds you alive, I guess. 

~~I need this letter to find you~~

~~I'm gonna send this with the first traders I come across. Will probably make copies or... something. Send those too.~~

The boy too. 

You know I didn't ~~save~~ free the two of you for the right reasons, that I was just looking for a fight. Looking to finish things. 

Because that went so well. 

~~I was so angry, I'm still angry, but I also~~

I can't take back what I did to your friends, or what Joel did to the Fireflies. Just like you can't take back what you did to Joel. It's just the way things are. 

I'm sorry about ~~Owen and Mel~~

~~about her kid~~

about what happened at the aquarium. 

I also needed to thank you. For letting Dina live. She was the other girl in the theater. I know you didn't do it for me, or for her, but thank you. 

His name is JJ. The baby. After his dad, Jesse, and Joel. 

~~Both men you killed~~

~~Two fathers~~

~~One almost father, one something~~

~~Two almost fathers~~

~~You shot Jesse, I shot Owen~~

~~I killed Mel, you~~

Thank you for letting Dina go.

There won't be anybody else going after you. Not from Jackson, anyway. I told Tommy you were dead. And Dina-

Dina and I don't talk so much anymore, but she's with her own family. 

I left Jackson. There's nothing there for me except memories and- and anger and grief.

I thought about staying close, maybe eventually I could bring myself to go back, but I don't think I belong there anymore. 

~~I wish I had something or somewhere~~

~~I just want to find meaning~~

~~I was so fucking angry when we fought~~

I thought I was angry when we last fought, but I think I was just tired. I am tired. ~~Tired of seeing Joel, of hearing Joel, of loud noises, and blood on my hands and expectations and I'm tired of letting people down and I'm tired of~~

I don't regret letting you go, and that- that feels good. Not regretting. So... thank you for that too, I guess. 

I hear rumors of Fireflies. Maybe that's where you are. Or maybe you don't fit anymore, either. 

~~If I come across any I think~~

~~Maybe I can find someone who could finish what started in Salt Lake~~

I hope you find what you're looking for. 

I hope I do too.

Ellie


End file.
